Hyperion
The Hyperion is one of the only Super Capital Ships in the game. This enormous ship can easily stand up to other large ships. Description Built from the ring world Hyperant, the home of the Osiris Legion Shipyards. With unparalleled long range potential, the Hyperion makes for a fantastic Siege ship. Featuring a heavy array of both Turrets and Spinals, the enormous Hyperion can easily stand up to other large ships. It is very large and features a great quantity of detailing and fine touches in a similar fashion to ships such as the Osiris. It also has enough firepower to stand up against the Prototypes. Interior The interior of the ship is very plain, featuring only a seat and teleporter with gray walls. Advantages * Variety of both Turrets and Spinals. * High health, has 25,000 when Shield and Hull values are combined. * Decent mobility for such a large ship. * Huge Torpedoes and Huge Phasers can out-range most other Ships. * It has a very large Cargo Hold. * Can stand its ground against the Prototypes. * Top and bottom-mounted turrets defend the ship from almost every angle. * Has a high explosion value of 1250 (60% higher then the galaxy) Disadvantages * Likely to be swarmed by smaller Ships due to its large size. * Hard to hit small ships with turrets. * You have to look directly at target to shoot all guns and Spinals. * Very expensive. Strategy * Travel in fleets so you are defended. * Focus on larger targets at close range when you can to ensure that your weapons can land accurate and damaging hits. * Fight at close distance of your target so the Torpedoes land easier. * Try to focus on anything slow moving or really big. * In a Siege, you can defend from large ships that attempt to break up the fleet. You can also outrange Starbases with the Spinals. * Most ships not in fleets may avoid combat with this ship. Version History * Added in version .65b * Disabled in .66b along with the other Super Capital Ships due to Weapons Part and Alien Device duplication. * Reactivated in .66b shortly after being disabled but now with a Credit cost. * Price moved down from 7.5 Million to only 2 Million along with all the other Super Capital Ships in .66b. Trivia. * Parts of this ship were teased during April Fools, the images being described as pictures of the Prototype X-3 (which is clearly false.) * The Hyperion '''has its own Turrets which make it a unique ship. * The first player to lose this ship was Goodbroly. It was the first true Super Capital Ship to be destroyed (excluding the Prototypes). * This ship has a "sister," named the Theia. The Theia is a more PVP based variant of the Hyperion. * As of 10/27/19 The Torpedoes on the '''Hyperion doesn't work. Devs are working to fix this. Category:Super Capital Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Capital Ship